Virgil
"I don't need to see Marlowe, all the magic is right in front of me." -- Virgil, to Caitlin Petalwind Virgil Lasalle (born Virgil Ovid Lasalle) is a human male sorcerer, previous member of the Adventurer's Guild's Team 11, and "twin brother" of Ovid Lasalle. Personality Virgil's naiveté with the outside world and people can sometimes leave him lacking in social skills, often leaving some baffled or awkward during interaction. On numerous occasions, he has stumbled during exchanges with strangers. Although Virgil pauses quite frequently during conversation, he can still find himself struggling to articulate his thoughts. For example, when introducing himself to De Luca and Erkos, he stated, "he really likes the wind." Virgil has also been known to swear haphazardly during conversation. He has also been known to use profanity haphazardly with complete strangers, likely due to his lack of filter. Although Virgil may falter in some social encounters, he has also been shown to be quite thoughtful in his words and actions. He's also grown to be somewhat of a womanizer. Upon first meeting Caitlin Petalwind, he stated "all the magic he needed was right here." Virgil then purchased a flower and promptly gifted it to her afterwards, much to Caitlin's surprise. Background Virgil was created as the clone of Ingram Lasalle's only son, Virgil Lasalle. His extracted consciousness was to be used as a daemon for what is now the Maxwell Engine. Something not born from or within the world doesn’t gestate with anima. Because a clone is made synthetically, it is an anima reservoir created in an instant. At birth or first breath, anima rushes into the body. In Virgil’s case, he drew first breath in the midst of a violent lightning storm. Virgil awoke in Aldurian lab attempting to create a human clone. Virgil exited the test tube at the age of 17 in the image of a white male with electric blue eyes and as he looked out all he could see were smoke and flames. He reached out blindly at a table in front if him to try and grab something to help his escape; he picked up a piece of paper showing VI:R:G:I:L and a pair of glasses. He burst through the nearest door and stumbled out into a smoldering hallway, and followed the current of smoke to an exit. Left with fragmented memories and no money, he headed to the west coast hoping to find a port. Still scrounging through the city, Virgil picked up on whispers of a temple where wind sorcerers live out in the Archipelago. With his mind set, he stowed away on a ship headed for the Renlong Archipelgo; Virgil was discovered and tossed overboard, left to crash upon the beach. He was found and taken in. After washing ashore outside the Renlong capital of Redland, he was taken in by dragonborn ascetics of the Wind Temple, which rigorously trained dragonborn of blue ancestry in the art of storm sorcery. While at the temple, students undergo demanding instruction and long hours of meditation, and are denied their surname until they have proven their worth. Eventually, Virgil left the Archipelago to join the Adventurer's Guild, where he would be placed in Team 11. While traveling to Sugarland from Jacinto to meet Team 11's handler, Siebold Wilfong, he would meet his first teammates, De Luca andDe Luca LaghariErkos, aboard The''' '''Ishtar on the Velasco Railway. Virgil is patently friendly his teammates, as well as townsfolk and strangers. To Erkos's annoyance, De Luca and Virgil have introduced the running joke that they are all brothers (because of their similar features). Category:Characters Category:Team Eleven